Completionist cape
|text1=Untrimmed |item2= |text2=Trimmed }} The completionist cape is the best cape in the game and is awarded to players who have "completed the game" by finishing all major content available. When bought it comes with a corresponding hood. It can be bought in Varrock Museum for 5,000,000 coins from the museum guard on the top floor by members who have all skills trained up to 99, and Dungeoneering up to 120, completed all quests and tasks, unlocked all the music tracks, prayers, and magic spells, and completed a number of other requirements listed below. The cape can then be upgraded to a trimmed version after completing a list of additional requirements including unlocking Profound decorative armour at Castle Wars and a full statue of Dahmaroc in the player's house. This does not increase the cape's stats. As new content (quests, tasks, accomplishments, etc.) is introduced, much of it is added to the requirements for the regular or trimmed version of the cape, which makes it extremely hard to wear for a long period of time. If a player is wearing the cape when new content is added to the requirements, it will be unequipped and placed in their inventory. If their inventory is full it will be placed in their bank. Equipping the cape will unlock title, which has the same requirements as the cape. This title can be used without wearing the cape once unlocked, and will re-lock when the cape is unable to be worn, when the requirements are increased. As long as a player has the right to wear the cape, he may purchase additional capes from the museum guard. The cape dates back to the Second Age, when it was enchanted by the mage Dahmaroc. Players who own the completionist cape have the ability to sit on the Throne of Fame in the Max Guild. Appearance The colours of a completionist cape can be customised by using the option in the right-click menu of the cape. In the Skillcape Customiser interface, players have the right-click option on the either of the four colour palettes to get or set a certain colour via the HSL colour algorithm (hue, saturation, and luminosity). This cape leaves a particle trail behind the owner. These particles change from white to gold when upgraded to the trimmed version. The particles' colour is not customisable beyond this. Other abilities The cape combines the abilities of several other items: * Max cape: Teleport to the Max Guild, arriving next to the bank inside the guild tower * Ava's alerter: Retrieves arrows * Ardougne cloak 4 ** Teleports the player to the Ardougne monastery ** Teleports the player to the Ardougne farming patch ** Grants all task rewards that require the cape to be worn such as enhanced thieving abilities. ** Summoning-Restore * Fire cape/TokHaar-Kal: Bonus damage when fighting Ice strykewyrms * Spirit cape: Option to toggle the ability to use 20% less summoning special energy when using scrolls. You must use a Spirit cape on the Completionist cape to unlock this function. * Bonesack(e) or Ram skull helm(e): teleport to the Skeletal horror once a week * Jerrod's cape: ** 80% chance to note the items stolen from Bakery Stalls. ** Replaces gem drops from the safes in the Rogues' Den with noted gems. ** Triples the amount of coins you get from the Rogues' Den. ** Coshing volunteers in the Thieves' Guild yield items from the rogue's pickpocket drop table. Requirements Members can buy the cape and hood on the top floor of the Varrock Museum for 5,000,000 coins from the museum guard. If anyone that hasn't met all requirements tries to touch it, they will be turned into a random animal (including monkeys, squirrels and chickens) and knocked away from the cape. They will also be given a list of remaining requirements. The easiest way to check your outstanding requirements is to open the Hero interface. The last tab contains a list of both untrimmed and trimmed cape requirements both of which can also be filtered to only show outstanding requirements. Another way is to use the right click options on the Throne in the Max Guild which requires the player to be maxed. Regular Several requirements are listed in-game, but don't appear in the list above, as they have already been completed if the above requirements have been met. Trimmed To wear the trimmed cape, you will need the following in addition to the previous requirements. Note that investigating the empty cape rack in the Varrock Museum will provide a list of things still to be done. Wearing the completionist hood and using the untrimmed completionist cape's "features" menu while in your inventory will show an option to remotely check the trimmed requirements you still need in your chatbox in-game. Emote Players who have managed to achieve this cape can perform an emote in which they transform into a dragon, fly up and hover in the air while burning a classic "RS" sign into the ground before landing and transforming back into a player. The RS symbol disappears when the emote is over. If this emote is performed with a trimmed cape, the dragon is gilded; adding a gold plating to the wing membranes and along the dragon's neck and head. The movements of the emote remain the same. File:Completionist cape dragon.png|The dragon in the untrimmed Completionist cape's emote. File:Completionist cape emote.gif|A player performs the cape's emote (click to view). File:Completionist cape trimmed dragon.png|The dragon in the trimmed cape's emote is gilded, like the trimmed cape itself. File:Completionist cape (t) emote.gif|A player performs the trimmed cape's emote (click to view). Trivia * A completionist cape beats every other cape in all fields of equipment bonuses except for the weight, which is higher than several other capes, including the Spotted cape, the Spottier cape, and the Wicked cape. * The completionist cape was first mentioned in the Capes of Distinction Developers' Blog; it was referred to as the "uber cape" at that point. * Unlocking all the emotes is not a requirement for the Completionist Cape, for many of them must be bought with real life money and some are discontinued. * After the player buys their first completionist cape, their Adventurer's Log reads: Bought my first completionist cape. I visited the Varrock Museum and took rightful ownership of my completionist cape. * After obtaining the trimmed cape, their log is updated with: Upgraded my completionist cape. After incredible effort, I unlocked the final enchantment of Dahmaroc for my completionist cape. * With an update on October 2011, the particle trail of the cape was extended. * If the player already has a customised max cape when claiming the completionist cape, then the completionist cape will automatically be customised in the same way. * Earning or trimming the completionist cape broadcasts a message globally. * The Castle Wars requirement used to be to play 5,000 games of Castle Wars, but this was changed to the current one on 9 April 2013 after player feedback that 5,000 games took too long to complete. * As of the patches made on 17 December 2013, the cape will only convert to 5 million coins if lost in the Wilderness, and normally remains as an item in a grave. However, if a player possesses another cape before they return to their grave in attempt to obtain multiple capes, the one in the grave will be converted to 5 million coins. * With the update of Player Owned Ports on 7 January 2014, the cape's life points stats and armour rating were upgraded to match those of the superior reefwalker's Cape. * The completionist cape is the most expensive item that is purchased from a store. * On 1 July 2014, the armour bonus of the cape changed from 207 to 65. * The Completionist Cape used to change back to its original colours upon entering the wilderness or other PvP-enabled areas due to cosmetic overrides not being permitted in such locations. The Max cape would imitate this behaviour as well. This has since been fixed. * There is currently a glitch where players who have obtained the cape in the past can use its teleports without having to meet the requirements to wear the cape. Category:Capes of Distinction Category:Announced items Category:Items that have passive effects